Trail Blazer Studios
|founder = Trailblazer101 |founded = June 1st, 2017 August 23rd, 2017 |owner = Trailblazer101 |employee = Trailblazer101 Partners: Red Shogun iNinjago |division = Trail Blazer Parks and Resorts Blazing Publishers Inferno Productions Imagination Entertainment |subsidiary = Nostalgic Games |product = See below }} Trail Blazer Studios, LLC is a mass media, entertainment, and production company owned by Trailblazer101, who is the owner of the LMMCU Wiki. The company was founded by Trail on June 1st, 2017, as Imagination Studios, but was renamed to its current name on August 23rd, 2017. Trail Blazer Studios focuses on the independent development and distribution of several unique and original intellectual properties, which are created through the company's products that consist of various live-action and animated films and television series alongside a singular arc, while also producing several merchandise products and a theme park and public resort attractions that are centered on their properties. Trail Blazer Studios also collaborates with their divisions and subsidiary, other LMMCU-based companies, and major companies for their various products with development and distribution, while the company is primarily known for their vast properties which are traditionally intended to spawn individual media franchises or to remain as largely standalone or interconnected works that are either one-offs or a series of products. Among the company's various properties, their notable franchises include ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise, the Arthurian Universe, the ''Realms of Onlovile'' franchise, the Mooreview 667 Continuity, the Wikia Cinematic Universe, and the Mystery Hour Trilogy, while the company's standalone properties primarily consist of the films Blitz, Crimson City, Cyclone in the Egress, Imagination Spike, LEGO DC Super-Villains: Legion of the Monitor, The Code Authority, The Extermination, The Unrest, and Ultra Enigma, and the television series Cloud Man and its' spin-off Zapper, the Imagination Spike spin-offs Cyber Raiders and Cycle of Life, Doctor Blase and its' anthology spin-off Blaze Enchanters, Hazard Warning, On the Trail, The Extermination spin-off Pestilled Pursuit, Red Defender, The Adventures of Lord Darkvolt, The Trail Blazer Adventures, The Wikiverse According to Trail Blazer, and Under Arrest and its' spin-off I.R.S.S. Services. The company is also developing the product presentation event Trail Blazer Experience which will be hosted by Trail to unveil information about the company's properties, while the company has also unveiled information about their products at LMMCU conventions including L16 Expo since July of 2017 and the LMMCU Anniversary Festival since Trail's founding of it in August of 2019. Trail Blazer Studios also owns several other companies that are used to house different forms of media properties under their production banner. These include their divisions Trail Blazer Parks and Resorts, which focuses on the construction and maintenance of LMMCU Land attractions that are centered on the company's properties; Blazing Publishers, which focuses on the creation and publishing of novels, stories, and comic book series; and Imagination Entertainment, which focuses on the independent development and distribution of unrealistic and adapted intellectual properties. Another division was Inferno Productions, which focused on the development and distribution of standalone adult-oriented properties up until its' shut down and folding into Imagination Entertainment on February 7th, 2020. The company's sole subsidiary is Nostalgic Games, which focuses on the development and publishing of interactive video games, apps, consoles, and services. Trail Blazer Studios has also used several forms of transactions to transfer properties with these companies, which include Blazing Publishers for Foundation Collapse; Inferno Productions for The Savages; Imagination Entertainment for Infinity, High Roads, Local Warfront, Mister Doctor, The Clone Masters, and The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún, and later Mystery Novel, The Savages, and the untitled adult-animated television series from Inferno Productions following its' shut down; and Nostalgic Games for LEGO Multiverse, Rift Masters, Sherlock: The Game Is On, and The LEGO Batman Movie Video Game. Trail Blazer Studios also works closely with Blazing Publishers for the comic book series Torrent Outbreak, an adaptation of ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise, and with Nostalgic Games for the consoles the BlazeBox and the Blaze Oblong, the virtual assistant Firestar, the gaming controller the LCon, which was also developed with iNinjago Studios, and the streaming service the Nostalgic Network. The company has also established collaborative partnerships with other LMMCU-based companies and its' members for some of their properties, including Shatara Studios owner Red Shogun who serves as a co-producer on the film Imagination Spike and its' sequels Imagination Drain and Imagination Crush, and it's spin-off television series Cyber Raiders and Cycle of Life, and for the film The Extermination and its' untitled sequel and spin-off series Pestilled Pursuit, and with iNinjago Studios for an untitled LMMCU Arc and its' owner iNinjago for an untitled collaboration project. In addition to the company's partnerships for their collaboration properties, Trail Blazer Studios has also made several property transactions with other companies which saw the acquisitions of the properties Arrowsmith, Gallick, High Roads, Mister Doctor, The Clone Masters, and later The Extermination from Shatara Studios in two separate deals, and the Wikia Cinematic Universe from iNinjago Studios, along with the re-acquirement of Imagination Spike and Imagination Drain from Shane Studios after initially giving them away, and the transfers of the properties Bullseye to Shatara Studios, High Roads to iNinjago Studios until it was later canceled and transferred to Imagination Entertainment along with Mister Doctor and The Clone Masters, and Gallick to Navstar Productions. While Trail Blazer Studios had established successful collaborative partnerships, previous ones were not as strong. These most notably were the distribution partnerships with Solar Studios for the Mystery Hour Trilogy films One Truth, The Ripper, and The Modern Inquiry; Solar Studios and later Retro Flare Productions, a joint subsidiary with Marty McCorps, for the Ultimate Ultimate Adventure Universe television series The Trail Blazer Adventures and its' crossover with Marty McCorps' Miles and the Virusverse, The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles, and the film Fury; Shane Studios and Marty McCorps for the film Surge at separate times; Shane Studios for the films Imagination Spike, Imagination Drain, and Bolt Traction, and Infiniteermoon for an untitled science-fiction fantasy television series. These partnerships were all ended between late 2019 and early 2020 after the company experienced several creative disagreements, miscommunications, lack of proper development, and controversies surrounding the properties and with their partners, with Trail ending the distribution partnership for the Mystery Hour Trilogy films, and the development partnerships for the Ultimate Ultimate Adventure Universe television series and Fury, all after shutting down Solar Studios and later Retro Flare Productions, while the development partnerships for Imagination Spike, Imagination Drain, Surge, Bolt Traction, and the untitled science-fiction fantasy television series were ended due to disagreements with the partners. After these partnerships were ended, the Mystery Hour Trilogy films were set for distribution solely under Trail Blazer Studios, The Trail Blazer Adventures was re-developed as a standalone property with a new direction, Fury, Surge, and Bolt Traction were re-developed and added to the Mooreview 667 Continuity, the Imagination Spike content was re-developed independently with Red Shogun co-producing, and the untitled science-fiction fantasy television series was abandoned in favor of The Trail Blazer Adventures. Additionally, the film LEGO DC Super-Villains: Legion of the Monitor was initially developed as part of the LMMCU Arcs through a collaboration with iNinjago Studios until Trail chose to pursue the arc independently with it later being re-developed as a standalone film project, both of which were approved by iNinjago, while a new arc collaboration was established between the two instead. List of Products Franchises * Arthurian Universe * Mooreview 667 Continuity * Mystery Hour Trilogy * ''Realms of Onlovile'' franchise * ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise * Wikia Cinematic Universe Films |-|Live-action Films = * Blare * Blitz * Bolt Traction * Crimson City * Cyclone in the Egress * Devise * Fury * Gawain and the Green Knight * Glean * Imagination Crush * Imagination Drain * Imagination Spike * Merlin * Mordred: Morte Inferno * Murk * One Truth * Surge * Surge Uncaged * The Code Authority * The Extermination * The Fall of Arthur * The Fall of Arthur: Rise of Legends * The Fall of Arthur: The Dark Age * The Modern Inquiry * The Ripper * The Rise of Arthur * The Rise of Arthur: The Vulgate Cycle * The Unrest * Ultra Enigma * Untitled Burnished and Lunula film * Untitled crossover film * Untitled Flora and Copper film * Untitled Gawain and the Green Knight sequel * Untitled Mordered: Morte Inferno sequel * Untitled The Drench film * Untitled The Extermination sequel * Untitled The Rise of Arthur spin-off film * Untitled third The Rise of Arthur film * Vanner * Wail |-|Animated Films = * AD * Green Life * iNinjago * LEGO DC Super-Villains: Legion of the Monitor * MilesRS * Shade: King of Atlantis * SkylanderLord: Press Start * SpellBooked * SpellCast * SpellCast: Forgotten World * The Brick Resistance * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3: Lost Foundation * The LEGO Shado Movie * The LEGO Shado Movie 2: Legend of the Mørks * The LMMCU * The Long Trail * Time to GameTime! * Trigger's Wild Venture * Untitled The LMMCU sequel * Untitled AnthonyM film * VesperalLight * Wikiverse Warriors TV Series |-|Live-action Series = * Cyber Raiders * Cycle of Life * Dismal Drench * Flora & Copper * Hazard Warning * I.R.S.S. Services * Legends of Mooreview * Pestilled Pursuit * Under Arrest * Untitled Burnished and Lunula television series |-|Animated Series = * Blaze Enchanters * Cloud Man * Doctor Blase * Red Defender * On the Trail * Secrets of Onlovile * The Adventures of Lord Darkvolt * The LEGO LMMCU Show * The Paradox Blockade * The Trail Blazer Adventures * The Wikiverse According to Trail Blazer * Trail Blazer Experience * Zapper Arcs * Untitled arc Presentations * Trail Blazer Experience Merchandise * BlazeBox * Blaze Oblong * Firestar * LCon * Nostalgic Network Attractions * The Trail House Resort * Trail Blazer Universe Gallery Trail Blazer Studios Logo.png|The company's original logo that was used from August 23rd, 2017 to December 10th, 2019. Trail Blazer Studios Doctor Strange Logo.png|An alternate logo for the company themed after that was created for Trail by Dimensional Paradox. Transactions Trail Blazer Studios has housed several properties, including films, television series, and video games, throughout its' activity that were either since transferred to other LMMCU-based companies or had the development or distribution partnerships for them ended, while the company has also acquired or re-acquired several properties from other companies through transactions, which were all often done to benefit Trail's interests, creative ideas, and pursuit of unique and realistic properties being balanced through his companies. These properties include LEGO Multiverse, Rift Masters, Sherlock: The Game Is On, The LEGO Batman Movie Video Game, the Ultimate Ultimate Adventure Universe television series The Trail Blazer Adventures, Miles and the Virusverse, and their crossover The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles, Bullseye, Arrowsmith, Gallick, High Roads, Mister Doctor, The Clone Masters, Surge, Fury, Imagination Spike and its' sequel Imagination Drain, Blazer, The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún, Local Warfront, Infinity, The Savages, Silver Mirror Ninja, the Wikia Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man Noir, Bolt Traction, the untitled science-fiction fantasy television series, Foundation Collapse, the Mystery Hour Trilogy films One Truth, The Ripper, and The Modern Inquiry, Ultra Enigma, Mystery Novel, and the untitled adult-animated television series, while info regarding their transactions are listed in the sub-page linked above. Trivia * Trail Blazer Studios was originally founded as Imagination Studios on June 1st, 2017, but Trailblazer101 chose to rename the company on August 23rd, 2017 to Trail Blazer Studios after deciding the name was more suitable for the company. ** The Imagination Studios name was an influence for the name of Trail's independent production company Imagination Entertainment, which focuses on the development of unrealistic and adapted intellectual property content. On October 17th, 2019, Imagination Entertainment was transferred as a division of Trail Blazer Studios after Trail cut-off its previous independent production division Inferno Indie Studios on October 10th, 2019 to avoid a conflict of interest with the LMMCU Indie Division. Inferno Indie Studios was later re-purposed on November 16th, 2019 as Inferno Productions with a new focus on standalone adult-oriented properties, while on January 12th, 2020, Trail expressed interest in reviving Inferno Indie Studios as a separate division. Despite this, Inferno Productions was shut down and folded into Imagination Entertainment on February 7th, 2020. ** Trail Blazer Studios' logo was changed on December 10th, 2019 after dawning it since August 23rd, 2017 as Trail decided to change some aspects of it to be modernized. * Trail Blazer Studios was nominated for the "Company of the Year" award in the LMMCU Awards on February 14th, 2019, along with other companies. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Companies Category:Movie Companies Category:TV Show Companies Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:June Category:August Category:2017 Category:LMMCU Award nominees